


Sweet Creature

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, boyfriends living together, rainy day on the way home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In health and sickness, even if I have to wipe your nose".
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Wajoo AU, I will try to do something more extensive in the future, also, it was necessary to bring a writing with a happy ending, I hope you can enjoy it, thank you!.
> 
> Psdt: i use translator to do this, sorry if there are any errors :(

The streets were little traveled that afternoon, a torrential rain had broken out and passers-by were looking for places to shelter or take transport to get to their homes.

Unfortunately for our protagonists neither of the two options were feasible, the number one reason was because they had to get to their department as soon as possible, today was their friday night to watch a movie, saturday would be a busy day for the homework they had to do! so they couldn't waste time, and the second reason was there was not a taxi, the bus would take time to arrive, and on second thought the building where they lived was not that far away, so an idea crossed Joochan's mind.

"Let's run in the rain" , He said with complete confidence, although the answer was obvious and Sungyoon would end up refusing such a crazy idea, but he would lose nothing by trying. Also, they had a little discussion about who would wash the dishes today, and when they did not reach an agreement they both got a little angry, which is not the crossed words since they left the university.

"Let's do it!" , Sungyoon intertwined his hand with Joochan's, he wanted to fix things with his boyfriend, so at the end of the count from three to one, how could they left quickly of that convenience store.

At that moment, Sungyoon understood that sometimes it is good to get out of the routine a bit, letting yourself be carried away by the moment and that things that for one may seem absurd to another can be special.

Because Joochan loved rainy days as much as he loved Sungyoon, and even if Joochan got sick from a cold - since rain plus a chilly night didn't work well - Choi would be there to take care for Joochan or make soup for him.

What Sungyoon did not expect is that the next morning, who would wake up with the flu would be him.

"I'm so sorry hyung, it's my fault you're sick, let me make some tea!", joochan said after taking his temperature.

"It is not so bad, anyway we had a good night yesterday, besides, it is just a simple flu, you will see how after eating some soup I will be like new, I would say that kisses would also help but i could infect you".

"Then I'll just wipe your nose".

"That's ok for me, honey", and after that, Joochan would take his temperature too, because he felt his cheeks burning.

And that action only confirmed something, that despite the two being stubborn in certain aspects from time to time, at the end of the day everything went into the background, because it was about the two of them, it was about two hearts in one home. , a home that was present not in a construction or in a building, his home was present in the arms of the each other.


End file.
